Stolen Crowns
by Nyx of the Night12
Summary: Prince Len has just reached his 14th birthday and as promised, his parents have agreed to let him tour on the outskirts of the kingdom.While on his way back, his carriage is suddenly stopped by the notorious Siren Scouts.With no other choice and a reputation to uphold,they kidnap the young boy and send the servants back for a ransom.But maybe they aren't so bad. Also on Wattpad.
1. Chapter 1

"Happy 14th Birthday, Prince~"

"Look how much you've grown!"

"Did you sleep well?"

"My, you're such a young man now!"

Len smiled and thanked all his servants, hugging them tight around the waist. Kokone, Luo, Anon and Kanon all hugged him back. The twin maids started bawling.

He couldn't blame them. They had been there since his birth and he was practically an adult by now. They were both four when he was born and assigned to be his playmates while their parents worked in the gardens. Though they became his personal maids when they turned 10.

"The King is asking for you. He said your present is waiting outside." Kokone, who was by far the newest, said with a smile. Len beamed and quickly ran to the throne room. He stopped directly outside the door and started to check himself.

Cape on correctly. Check.

Hair up. Check.

Shoes shined. Check.

Teeth brushed. Check.

Crown on head. Check.

'Outside' clothes. Check.

Len took a deep breath, and walked into the throne room with all the grace he could muster...

...And fell flat on his face.

"Oh right. Son, the floors are wet." His father, King Rinto, said in a bored voice.

"Thanks for telling me after I came here, Dad." Len said sarcastically, his voice muffled by the just cleaned floors. Peeling himself from the floor, he saw the usual sight.

His father was leaning on his hand whilst sitting on his throne, looking bored out of his mind. His mother, Queen Lenka, sat next to him, happily 'knitting' away at a scarft. Or what looked to be a scarf. Scratch that. It was actually just a tangled bunch of knots that resembled a blob more than a scarf.

"Hey, Honey! Happy Fourteenth Birthday!" His mother exclaimed, throwing the yarn and needles onto a large pile of more yarn and needles next to her throne. Not caring if her dress got wrinkled, she pushed herself from her chair and glomped her son. Len laughed as she spun him around and hugged her back.

Then, they grabbed the nearest servants, Chika and Zunko, and added them to the hug. Yes, he and his mother were huggers. Luckily, they were used to it and hugged they royal family back.

"Rinto, come join the hug fest." Lenka called to her husband, who rolled his eyes and stayed seated. Lenka pouted, but then smiled mischievous.

"HURRY, GIRLS AND LEN! WE MUST CURE THIS MAN OF HIS GRUMPINESS WITH OUR LOVE AND TOLERANCE!"

"LET'S GIVE HIM OUR HUGS!" Len joined his mother.

"CHARGE!" The servant girls gave the battle cry.

"Hey! HEY! GET OFF! LENKA, LEN! ZUNKO, CHIKA, LET GO! NOT YOU GUYS TOO!" Rinto shouted in distress, though he was laughing as well. The girls and Len snuggle closer to the grumpy King, laughing in enjoyment.

A few minutes later, after everyone had calmed down, they were fixing their out of place clothes and hair. Lenka adjusted her son's crown, planting a kiss on his forehead when she was done. Len beamed at his mother, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Len Rinto Kagamine." His father said his name in a booming voice. Len quickly spun around and knelt down before the king.

"Today is the day, son. The day you get to know the kingdom that you will soon rule one day when I am gone and you become of age. (If your mother doesn't drive this kingdom to the ground by planning a bunch of parties for children like her)"

"SAY WHAT?! WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, HUH!? ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M A BAD RULER?!" Lenka yelled, shouting and waving her fist around.

"Yes." Rinto said bluntly.

SMACK

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Rinto shouted, returning the slap. Lenka gasped dramatically.

"Oh no you didn't!" Lenka snapped her fingers in a 'Z' pattern and slapped her husband again. Len, who was still kneeling, sweatdropped as he watched the two adults responsible for an entire kingdom get into a slap fight like they were children.

"Um...Father...Mommy...?" He tried to get their attention. They paused in the fight.

"Carriage is outside. Good luck, Lenny!" Lenka said cheerfully, and they returned to the fight. Now adding some childish insults like 'Your head is too big!' and 'You big meanie!'

Len, along with some of the servants, slowly backed out of the room. Once we was near the door, he broke into a sprint.

~Time skip...OF DOOM~

Len was bouncing in the luxury carriage. The carriage, like every other luxury carriage, was split into two sections.

The front was padded with fluffy yellow cushions (curtesy of Lenka) and comfy orange pillows (curtesy of Rinto). The seats were made of gold and outlined with thick, golden thread around the padding that was practically blinding him. The front also had railings on the side so that he wouldn't fall out. This was meant for the rich and/or royal.

The back was padded with with white, thin padding and had two small throw pillows on each side. The seat was made of wood and made for the servants and other guests.

Three white stallions and one mare pulled the carriage.

Anon and Kanon sat in the Servants seats behind him, smiling tiredly at his excitement. It was getting dark by now and they had just finished their last stop. All the villagers had waved goodbye to the Prince, who they immediately loved because of his cheerful nature, and had all gone home to prepare for bed.

Len squealed and buried himself into all the gifts he received. There were handmade pillows, blankets and wooden toys, along with some professionally made and bought items. A few rich merchants and nobles had even given his precious stone and other valuables.

Len sighed in bliss. The twins behind him chuckled at his antics and happily munched on the cookies they had bought. They were cold now, but still delicious.

BOOM

Len and the twins jumped, them nearly chocking on the cookies. The horses neighed and moved around in fear as the carriage was hit on the back and shook.

The twins gasped and shrieked in fear as they saw what caused it to move.

"THIEVES!" They shouted, getting Len's attention. He heard Anon scream and felt Kanon grip his shoulders. They both jumped over the seats and grab his hands to try to get him out, but were stopped when a knife landed mere inches from Len's foot.

"Where do you think you're going, Oujo-sama's? I promise we won't hurt you." A deep, male voice said from behind. The twins quickly hid Len behind themselves as a blue haired man climbed onto the carriage. He was wearing all black with a silver fedora and mask to hide his face.

"You-You're..." Anon whimpered, holding onto her sister in pure terror. All three of them recognize the insignia on this jacket and his description anywhere. He was one of Vocaloid's Most Wanted Criminals. The man smirked and bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you, oujo-sama's and boy. You may call me Kaito of the Siren Scouts. We'll be taking this carriage if you...don't...mind..." The man, Kaito's, eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in disbelief. After a few seconds of silence, he turned and screamed to his comrades in the old wagon behind them.

"GUYS, GET IN HERE! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!"

Len screamed in horror as the man grabbed his maids and threw them back to the seat behind him. He screamed again when his wrists were grabbed and he was pinned to the seat with Kaito straddling him. His crown fell from his head onto the floor, but it was picked up by another bandit who had just climbed in the carriage.

"No way." The blonde girl with the orange mask, who looked to be his age, said. (Rin) She gazed at the crown, then to the scared Prince, then to the maids (who were being held back), then back to the crown.

"Prince Len Kagamine." Another, a green haired women, about 16, who also had an orange mask, whispered. (Gumi) Len whimpered and struggled against Kaito's strong grip, but he was too weak to break free.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Kanon screamed, elbowing her captor, a teal haired girl with a teal mask (Miku) right in the chest. Anon swung her foot back, hitting a long haired man with a purple mask (Gakupo) in the shins.

The second they got free, however, they were grabbed again and tossed over the side of the carriage. Len screamed with them as they hit the ground with a loud thump. The fragile little Prince felt the grip on his wrists tighten, making him shut his eyes in pain and fear.

Sure, it didn't hurt that much, but you gotta remember. He spent his whole life in a castle where the most painful thing he ever had were shots to prevent him from getting sick. And those where only once every 4 months. So pain intentionally caused by someone was new to him.

He heard more yelling, though he couldn't make out the words. Anon and Kanon were screaming, voices filled with rage, at the bandits on the carriage. He trembled and started to cry, the tears finally leaving his eyes.

"You two oujo-sama's might want to go home now. It's not good for you to be out so late. Don't worry, we'll take good care of your Master. Feel free to take the wagon!" A white haired boy with a white mask (Piko) called back as Rin got in the driver's seat and took control of the horses.

Len sniffed as the carriage started moving.

"...Did we seriously just do that?" Gumi asked after a bit of silence. Len froze as someone sat down next to him. It was the purple haired man.

"We just kidnapped the Prince. We just kidnapped the Prince. We just kidnapped the Prince! We just BLEEPING KIDNAPPED THE PRINCE OF VOCALOID! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE PUNISHMENT FOR THAT IS?! IT'S DEATH BY HANGING FOR HIGH TREASON!" Miku screamed, pulling at her long hair.

"Miku, calm down." Piko said, holding his hands out. Miku send a punch towards him, missing by an inch.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, UTATANE! DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT THERE WILL BE GUARDS SENT TO LOOK FOR THIS BOY?!"

Miku pointed at Len, who was still crying quietly under Kaito.

Len started squirming again, feeling his hands and legs start to lose circulation from how hard they were being held and/or pinned down. Kaito simply gripping him a bit tighter, causing Len to suck in a pain filled gasp. He blinked to let out a few more tears.

"Well, it's a bit too late. We can't return him right now. They'll catch us if we do." Gumi said.

"So, then what do we do with him?" Rin asked, making the horses turn. Everyone looked at the leader. Kaito sighed.

"Might as well send them a ransom for him. For now, let's tie him up and take him back to the caves."

Hearing that, Len started to cry and struggle with everything he had. Kaito forced his hands together in front of him. Gakupo quickly bounded them together tightly with a strong and itchy rope. He felt his ankles being tied as well, despite his struggles. Finally, a piece of black cloth was wrapped around his eyes, successful blinding him. He was full blown sobbing at this point.

"Calm down, Prince. This is just so you won't run away. We're not going to hurt you." Gumi said, making Len flinch. Kaito dismounted the boy, who was pulled back into a sitting position. Len yelped when Miku wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to her chest.

Len froze in terror. The girl rubbed his back to comfort him, whispering soothing words into his ear. Gumi was caressing his head, telling him how everything was going to be alright. He would have enjoyed this, if he weren't so scared like he was.

His wrists were turning red and felt like they were breaking from how tight they were tied. Thankfully he was wearing thick socks or else his ankles would be in the same condition. Being not able to see made this a whole new level of terrifying.

He was tense and crying the whole ride, despite Miku's and Gumi's attempts to calm him down.


	2. Chapter 2

After what felt like an eternity, the carriage stopped.

Len didn't even put up a fight as he was picked up like a bride, fully exhausted from crying and struggling.

His wrists and ankles felt numb from his circulation being cut off. His head hurt from crying and he was sniffling. Feeling absolutely drained, he was forced to relax in his captor's rough hold.

He felt someone, a girl from what he could gather, moved his hair, which had come undone in the struggle, out of his face. It was a gentle gesture, but completely useless since his eyes were covered in the first place.

"Kaito, be gentle with him." He heard the girl with the green haired girl scold. The grip around him loosened slightly, but not nearly enough for him to start squirming.

Len bit hard on his lip, almost to the point of drawing blood. He started to shake as a new wave of tears started to rise to his eyes.

"Your Highness, please calm down. We're almost there." He heard the blonde girl say, as if noticing that he was starting to cry again.

"Just let him cry, Rin. He's been through a lot today." The girl who was yelling earlier said. Wasn't her name Miku, or something? Wasn't that what the white haired boy called her?

After a few moments in uncomfortable silence, he started moving a bit, trying to make himself a bit more comfortable in the somewhat painful hold.

"Here, you hold him. He's surprisingly heavy for being so small." Kaito said.

Len whimpered as he was passed over to another man, who held his just as, if not a bit more, roughly than the first. He didn't dare move in this one's arms. He could feel the hard muscles underneath his clothes from the years of who knows what.

By know, his wrists and ankles were hurting like hell.

"Ugh, you boys are being too rough with him." The green haired woman said. He felt her, at least he though it was her, gently move the hair out of his face again.

The next few minutes were silent. A heavy, tense silence that made him want to just curl up and die. The only sounds heard were his heavy breaths and sniffles.

"We're here." The blonde girl (they called her Rin, right?), said, mostly to him.

Len bit his lip and tensed, trying to make himself as small as he could. It was hard, considering his captor squeezed his fragile arms and thighs every time he moved, digging his long nails into the prince ever so slightly.

"Um...guys..." The white haired boy said, speaking from the first time in a while.

"What is it?" Miku asked, sounding worried.

Len winced and whined as he bit down a bit too hard on his lip, causing a bit of blood to slip through the small cut onto his tongue. It stung like fire when he licked it.

"Luke is going to kill us." The teen's voice went up and octave, shaking a bit.

Len heard a few people suck in breaths, including the man holding him.

What's was happening? Who was Luka? Why did it seem like they were afraid of 'him'? Was he their boss or something? Was he going to something to him? Was he going to kill him?

"Oh...Oh... Well...She'll understand...Right?" Kaito stuttered out.

It was a she, huh? For some reason, that didn't make him feel any better.

' _A woman is just as dangerous as a man_ ', his mother always told him. ' _They lie, they cheat, they steal, they kill, all while still remaining beautiful. Watch out for them like you would anyone else. Now, let's go annoy your Father and play Go Fish!'_

"We're going to die. We're going to die." The man holding him whimpered out, gripping him even tighter than before.

Len whimpered at the bruising grip, quickly reminding them that he was still there.

"Gakupo, don't be so rough! You're scaring him!" The green hair girl yelled, making him jump a bit.

"He's already scared, Gumi! It's not my fault he keeps squirming!" The man, Gakupo, yelled back.

Len froze, holding his breath and biting his stinging lip, quickly trying to drill it into his head to stop moving. He desperately tried to calm down his trembling, mostly in fear of being hit or beaten into submission if he angered them anymore.

A small sob managed to leave him. Len quickly tried to muffle the rest, but was finding it extremely difficult.

"Now look what you've-"

"What is going on here?" A mature voice called out, surprising everyone. Len whimpered again as Gakupo roughly squeezed his tender arms.

"Oh...Hey Luka. Hehe. How has your day been?" Kaito said, his voice shaking in pure, blatant terror, which he was trying so hard to hide.

Len sucked in a breath. Was this the girl they were all scared of? Oh, how he wished he could see what was happening.

"What! Is! This! Kaito?" The rage in her voice sent waves of terror through the young prince. Len felt himself start to shake and cry even more than before.

"Gakupo, take care of him and put him in a room. The rest of you, get your asses over here and explain this to me." When nobody moved. "NOW!"

He didn't even get a chance to react when his captor took off running, causing him to yelp and curl himself into a ball.

It was only a few minutes before the man slowed to a stop. Len help back another yelp when he was set down on the dirt floor, rather unkindly. He resisted the strong urge to try and get away, mostly because Gakupo was right there and it would undoubtedly earn him a good beating.

 _Clank_

Was that a door opening?

Without much warning, Gakupos hands slid underneath the prince's arms and began to drag him back. Len bit back another sob as he was dragged into what he knew was going to be his prison. Gakupo picked him up one last time to set him down on a thin, hard mattress.

He whimpered and squirmed away when he felt a gloved hand touch his face.

"Someone will come down here with some food for you. It might not live up to your standards, but just try to eat it, ok? Luka will also be down here later today. Until then, just stay in this room."

It's not like he had much of a choice, considering he was still tied up and in a place that he didn't know his way around.

"And for the love of God, stop blubbering. You're a man, aren't you?" Gakupo demanded, causing Len to flinch.

He heard the door slam shut, followed by four clicks. After making sure that he had left, Len began to sob again.


End file.
